


Sometimes, death isn't always goodbye

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome witc stuff, F/M, M/M, Mentions of suicude, Sad, Suicide, dead people who are not dead but still are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a powerful, and pissed of witch curses the camp, the seven plus Reyna and Nico must find her and break the curse.</p><p>But with more than half the crew dealing with the affects of the curse it proves to be a tough challenge.</p><p>Leo (who is already fucked up, meaning emotionally unstable) is taking the curse worse than them all. he struggles with it, and it seems it is his end. Reyna takes it on herself to help him, but it proves hard since the curse is taking a toll in her two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Bella**

 

She screamed in frustration. That old cow- sorry horse- dare to attempt to harm her and not to mention her family?! He will pay. She threw up her head and screamed in frustration once more. She vowed that she would get revenge on that infuriating creature! The only way to hurt him his to hurt his precious little camp. And that she will do. That old bastard thinks she's just some girl from Scotland? Oh she'll show him, she'll show them all. She was named after a powerful witch, Bellatrix after all. Her father was a huge fan of the Harry Potter books/movie series,and once he learned that she was a daughter a Hecate, he named her Bellatrix.

 

She got spell books from Hecate, and by the age of 6 she was already manipulating the mist and learning charm speak. By 9 she had mastered charm speak and had the most powerful voice in both worlds, that was until that hideous daughter of Aphrodite learned of her powers. At the age of 10 she could move things by will and had finished all the spell books and was left just to work on her powers, she was going to be the most powerful witch and nobody could stop her. When she was 12 she was learning how to fly, even if just a little, when Hecate came to visit her and her family. Her father had remarried and had 3 others kids. The twins, which thankfully were girls so he couldn't name the Fred and Gorge. Lisa and Amy. Currently Bella was 16, and they were 10. Her little brother was 4. His name was Shay, and her step mothers name was Violet. Her fathers name was Adam, and since he couldn't keep Bella's magic a secret he told them. Violet was shocked and didn't believe him, that was until Bella turned him into a bird and back. The kids grew up in a house full of magic and they loved it and Bella loved making them happy when she made a dolphin out of water or a horse out of fire.

 

Anyway, when she was 12 Hecate came to visit, and she told them off the war, they stayed up all night discussing it, and they decided as a family they would be on her mothers side, it was a little more discussing before her parents allowed her to go to war, but it was won when Bella pointed out that she was very powerful, she could turn the weapons they used into play ones and their armor into glop. She was told that there was a camp, with people like her, but they were on the good side, well what they thought was the good side. She went to war, and they lost, but just by a little smigde. The retreated back to Europe, a place called London, where they stayed until there was word of a Giant War. Bella jumped at the chance and was working furiously on her magic. At the age 16 she was incredibly powerful. She knew how to fly and manipulate all the elements. She had learned of the sevens powers and learned them all through magic. She wasn't as smart as that girl called Annabeth but she could do everything else.

 

When they lost the war a group of demigods came for them, and they moved back to Scotland. It was easy to get rid of them but in the escape they harmed her family, so she vowed revenge. She left one alive and told him to tell that camp of his that pain was coming.

 

She wasn't afraid. She could easily kill and manipulate whoever came for her. Like that horrible boy Leo? Well she had a trick up her sleeve for him. They tried to take her family from her? She would take his family from him, oh but his family was dead. So she disguised herself as his father and told him and his girlfriend that she was to die soon, and that he had to give her up. She was in camp when they arrived, and when they did, she sent an arrow right into that bitches heart. She tried to contain her laughter as he cried over her. it was a great plan, because the spell she used needed the consent of the person who loved her the most, so when Leo gave her up, it allowed her to die, it was such a perfect plan. When he let her go, Bella snapped her fingers and the girl-Calypso- died, it was truly fantastic. She transported her self back here, but she was a bit off and landed in a field not too far from her home, she figured since she was alone was she could let off some steam. She wanted to do more, and that she will, but not now. No she has done enough - for now.

 

It was a long walk home but when she was at the door of her house it was worth it. She opened the door stepped in. She didn't know it at the time but she walking in to her own nightmare.

 

"Mum? Dad? I'm back" She spoke with a Scottish accent as to throw off anyone looking for her, but it also because it was great to be back where she was born. when her brother was born they moved to Australia, but after the 1st war they moved to England and now they are back in Scotland- and it's great to be home.

 

She walked into the living room and was immediately hit with the scent of metal- or blood.

 

"No" she whispered.

 

She walked further into the room and her heart dropped. Well she found her family.

She choked back a sob. In the middle of the floor, in front of the couch was Violet and Adam, dead, they were both shot in the head. There was a blood trail starting at the window and ended in the middle of her parents, and there was Shay, these horrible people shot her 5 year old brother in the stomach and left him to die. His final act was crawling over and laying between his parents and bleeding out. What kind of monster would do this?!

 

_Amy and Lisa_

 

She wiped her tears and ran upstairs to their room, calling their names non stop. She burst into their room and what she saw there was going to haunt her the rest of her life.

 

Amy had a hole in her head and Lisa had her arms wrapped around her, she was crying her eyes out and was rocking back and forth, and when she rocked back Bella could see a stab wound that was so deep that Bella knew was not going to recover from it.

 

"Oh god..." She whispered as she fell to the ground and she crawled over to her.

 

"Bella- Bella she's dead, they are all dead. I don't want to die. He just came in here and shot her and he tried to shoot me but I th-think there was no bullets left. He got out his knife. I begged him Bell, I begged him to let me live and he just stabbed me and ran."

 

"Who did? Lisa who did this?" Bella was crying now.

 

"I-I don't know, but he said was a special man form a place called camp half-blood and as he dug the knife through me he said, 'for Chiron'"

 

"I- I will get revenge okay Lisa, I love you so so much." She hugged her, and kissed her cheek, she tucked a strand of hair behind ear.

 

"Bell?"

 

"Yeah, my little one?"

 

"Can I- can I go now? Can I go with Amy, and mummy and daddy and Shay, please?"

 

Bella lent down and kissed her forehead, and smiled through the tears.

 

"Yeah baby, you can go now"

 

With a final breath Lisa stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating and her blood stopped flowing. She hugged her little sister. She had the perfect little curse for that camp, she wasn't going to use it, but now she is. That camp deserved it after this.

She hugged Lisa fiercely, rocked back and forth, and cried, she just cried. She stayed like that for hours until she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Leo**

 

 

_"No it's not meant to end like this" He whispered through his tears as held her body._

 

No Leo, don't think about it. Focus on work, yeah work is good, that is bad.

 

_" You broke me out, I saw the world, you save me, you're my hero"_

 

_"Yeah? Where's my happy ending then" His friends gathered around them but he couldn't think of them, not now._

 

Dammit Valdez! Work work work. No time for that. Only time for work. He had to finish rebuilding the Argo 11.

 

_"I was your happy ending Leo, but not everything lasts forever. I love you okay? I knew this coming, you knew this was coming, we both heard what your father said, you just didn't want to hear it."_

_Her voice was getting weaker, her breaths getting shallower and the blood getting thicker._

 

_"No, I can't let this happen, I love you too, that's why I can't let this happen."_

 

Stop it Leo, thinking about her just made it worse, made everything worse. But they couldn't avoid her death, just like he couldn't avoid that memory.

 

_He took her hands away from her heart, both of them covered in her blood, he stared down at them, his hands stained with his dying girlfriends blood. He didn't know it at the time, but that was when he broke, when he went past fixing. He doesn't know it yet but that was when the happy joke filled repair boy died, along with his girl, and his true self, his true face showed._

 

_"Let me go Leo, you remember what your father said? You have to let me go, that's the only way I can die. You know it's true. Let me go Leo, you have to let me go."_

 

_He put his hands on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears that lay there._

 

_"How am I suppose to let the go the only girl I ever loved, the only girl I even thought about that way? You can't die. You just can't. And I can't let you go, how do I do that, tell me, how do I let you go?"_

 

_His tears that were waiting to be let out finally left. One of his tears landed on her cheek and trolled down, clearing the blood in its path, and fell to her top, that was covered in blood from where the arrow pierced her heart. The tear made a patch of clean in a sea of blood, and it made Leo realise that he had to let go, but more importantly that he could let go. It was amazing that she held on that long, but she couldn't last any longer, but without Leo giving her up she would be in the pain she is in now forever, and as much as Leo loved her, as much as Leo wanted her to stay, nobody deserved that fate._

 

_He lent down and kissed her forehead, he whispered the words to her ear_

 

_"I love you Calypso, and that's why I have to do this"_

 

_She let out one final breath, and whispered something that sounded like "I know, thank you, my hero"_

 

_He rested his forehead against hers, and he let the remainder of his tears. The realization that his girlfriend was dead hit him hard, he was just bouncing back from his mothers death and now this. He didn't think he could live without her, and boy was he right_

 

A loud noise brought him back from his own personal hell. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just Jason doing what he did what he normally did- checking up on him.

 

"Go away Jason, I'm not in the mood"

 

"Oh Leo Valdez, I have a bone to pick with you"

 

Leo's eyes winded and he turned around in utter shock.

 

" _Mum_?"

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

**Piper**

 

Piper was on her way to find Jason when she conveniently ran into him.

 

"Oh Jason there you are, look something's going on. I don't know what it is but Will just freaked out in the middle of teaching a class, saying something about his Mum. I was told Nico is hiding in his cabin all day, the only people who have spoken to him is Hazel and Frank, and they seemed really happy for no reason. And then Reyna started acting really weird, looking into spaces when nobody was there, and I even heard her tell air to shut up. Then Clarrise started attacking nothing. Plus Jake keeps looking everywhere. Jason half the camp is acting weird and Iv'e started to notice the only people who are acting like this are the people who have-"

 

"Lost their families." Jason finished.

 

She looked at Jason with suspicion, but she refused to think it true.

 

"Yeah, how'd you know? Have you-have you been seeing your mother Jason?"

 

"Uh kinda"

 

Piper felt her eyes winded and a million questions clouded her brain but she had to keep her cool.

 

"How?"

 

"What do you mean how?"

 

She took a deep breath, great she already feel a headache coming on.

 

"Look we have noted three ways of people seeing them. The first one is the nice one. Hazel and Frank's mothers are being nice to them, as if they really were alive, just being a mother. The second one is what Percy likes to call 'creepy as fuck'. Anyway the people who get this type all the do is see their family member, but they see them everywhere, literally everywhere. The last one is, well, it's the worst one. It's what we call the mean one. From what Reyna told us is that they get told it's all their fault and that her father wishes she was never born and such. Hazel told Reyna that Nico's mother is the same, and Will too. So, which one are you getting?"

 

Jason looked shocked, like he was trying to process all the new information. But then he schooled his features and answered the question.

 

"The uh- the second one"

 

It looked like he wanted to say more but Percy, Annabeth and Reyna bumped in them- literally, gods what was it about smacking into people today? Reyna looked horrible, and it was clear she was stressed out and on edge, she kept looking around as if somebody was going to jump her- which for her is true.

 

Annabeth smiled at them.

 

"Hey guys, have you either of you two seen Leo? We need his help. Percy broke the iPad- again."

 

Piper's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her, she locked eyes with Jason who must have came to the same one.

 

"Oh gods. _Leo_ "

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna

 

Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened the same way Jason and Piper's had moments before. Only Reyna was confused.

 

"What? I'm not following? What's wrong with Leo?" She asked, trying her best to hide her concern, but one look at Piper (and also Annabeth) told her that she knew. Luckily Jason and Percy were completely oblivious.

 

"His mother's dead. And he uh kinda sees it as his fault." Jason answered, sounding really worried.

 

Reyna was surprised. She had no idea that his mother was dead. Though it did kind of make sense, because at the happy reunion, Leo didn't have anyone to reunite with. Though Reyna had thought that it was because she was in Texas, which was a long way away, but now it seemed Leo's mother was further away than she originally thought.

 

"Yeah, you just get everything wrong don't you? You nothing but a cold blooded killer" A voice rasped in her ear.

 

She whipped around. Looking for the owner, but she didn't see anyone so she turned back around.

 

Directly in front of her was her father. He looked horrible, and he looked pissed.

 

"Go on then. Go and save your lover boy." He laughed manically and vanished.

 

She noticed everyone was staring at her so she schooled her features and cleared her throat.

 

"Well I guess we should go and check on him then" She said, her voice back to normal.

 

They all nodded in agreement.

 

As they were headed to bunker 9, Will Solace, the healer from the Apollo cabin approached them.

 

He looked terrible, he looked exhausted, his hair was a mess, and he was rather jumpy.

 

"Have you guys seen-" He stopped talking, and closed his eyes in what seemed to be annoyance.

 

He opened them again.

 

"Look have you seen-" He once again stopped in the middle of his sentence, and this time glared at the empty spot next to him.

 

"Have you seen-" He stopped and turned around to face the air next to him.

 

"It was not my fault, mother. Shut up." His voice was angry, but his eyes just looked tired.

 

He turned back to them.

 

"Have you guys seen my boyfriend?" He said really quickly.

 

Reyna was about to answer when she realised she didn't know who his boyfriend is. Luckily Percy came to her rescue.

 

"Uh Jake? He's in his cabin, but I should warn you he's-" He was cut off by Will.

 

"Seeing his dead sister, yeah yeah I know." He said it like it's common knowledge, but the surprised look on the others faces told Reyna it was not.

 

Will ran off with a distant goodbye.

 

"Come on." she spoke grimly. "Let's get Leo"

 

 

\-------------------------------

When they got to Bunker Nine, the place was a mess. But according to Piper it was always one.

 

The main room they were in had loads of doors and corridors but two main corridors leading out of it.

 

"Okay, so this place is huge I know, but there is three places Leo would normally be in." Piper pointed to the right corridor. "That has one place, so Percy, Annabeth and I will go that way, and since only Jason and I know where he could be." She pointed to the other corridor. "Jason and Reyna will go that way, where they will check the two places that are that way. Everyone get it?"

 

They all nodded.

 

"Great."

 

They all left to go and find the Hispanic elf.

 

The walk down the corridor was spent in silence. But not an awkward one, it was more of a pleasant one. During the walk all Reyna could think about was what Piper had said. It was that only she and Jason knew where Leo would be if he was in danger/upset. She wanted to know that too. She wanted to know all about Leo, but she didn't even know that his mother was dead. She wanted to know things about Leo that nobody else didn't. She wanted- wait. What was she thinking? She didn't love Leo. She barely tolerates him. Yeah she doesn't love the way he smiles, or jokes around. She doesn't love his brown eyes and she certainly doesn't love the way that there is flecks of orange in them. Or how lips look soft, she wondered if they are as soft as they look. Maybe she should- wait hold the fuck up. She doesn't want to kiss him. Hah. No way.

 

Her inner monologue was cut off when she smacked into Jason's back.

 

"Leo could either be just down this hall, or in the room just next to us. So I'll take the room because that's where he probably is. You can take the room just down the hall."

 

She nodded her understanding and made to go down the corridor when Jason's voice stopped her.

 

"Reyna?" He called.

 

"Yeah Jason?"

 

"If you find him, please shout me through as quickly as possible. He's very....... sensitive when it comes to his mother." He asked, his voice gentle.

 

"Yeah. Sure"

 

He nodded and went into the room.

 

As Reyna was waking down the corridor she heard Leo's broken voice yell;

 

"SHUT. UP."

 

She crept to the door way and looked in.

 

Leo was standing in the middle of the room. There was machine parts everywhere and the place was a complete mess. But that's not where Leo's focus was. He was staring at an empty space. But Reyna knew all too well that there was something there.

 

"I did not start that fire. You damn well know it." He said angrily.

 

Fire? What fire? Reyna knew that she should go in there and calm him, but she wanted to know more about this fire.

 

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't!" He said, a little more quietly.

 

"I-I no, you're lying." He said, barely above a whisper.

 

"Shut up."

 

He backed against a wall, and slid down it, putting his head on his keens, and his hand atop his head, all the while whispering "Shut up."

 

Reyna snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

 

"Jason!" She yelled loudly.

 

She ran towards Leo, and knelt down in front of him. Despite being so loud Leo did not remove his head from his knees.

 

"Leo? Leo listen to me. It isn't real." Reyna said urgently.

 

Leo looked up in shock.

 

"Reyna?!" He said, surprised.

 

Then Jason ran into the room.

 

"Leo? Leo are you okay? Your mother, she isnt' real."

 

Leo looked up at Jason, and a relieved expression soon turned to horror.

 

"Reyna look out!" He looked at her in panic, and after about a second he looked at her in fear.

 

His eyes went wild, he looked around with such fear that Reyna knew something bad must of happened. When Leo looked back at Reyna there was one clear emotion in his eyes.

 

It was devastation.

 

\---------------------------

 

Leo

 

"I wish I never had you!" His mother screamed at him.

 

"I-I no. You're lying" But was she? It seemed likely. Very likely.

 

"You were just a burden Leo. You were my biggest burden."

 

"Shut up."

 

She ran at him, which caused him to back to the wall.

 

"It's true. You drained my money, wasted my time, and ruined everything. But I kept you, I fed you and bathed you. I gave you a place to live, and how did you repay me?"

 

Leo sunk to the ground, and placed his head on his knees, and his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block what he knew she would say next.

 

"HOW DID YOU REPAY ME? YOU KILLED ME! You're nothing but a murderer Leo. I am disgusted to call you my son."

 

Whispering 'shut up' over and over again did nothing to stop his mother. In fact it only made it worse.

 

"Leo? Leo listen to me. It isn't real." He heard Reyna say.

 

He looked up in surprise.

 

"Reyna?!" He asked, confused.

 

"Oh look! It's the start of all your problems." His mother said, who was lounging on a chair nearby.

 

"It's that girl you love. Gods so pathetic, it's been about 2 weeks since your girlfriend died, and you already love another woman. Gods I can't believed I raised you."

 

"Leo? Leo are you okay? Your mother, she isnt' real" Jason said, while running into the room, which filled Leo with relief. Maybe Jason could stop his mother.

 

"Not real eh?" His mother said, mock offended.

 

She suddenly appeared behind Jason.

 

"Well, let's show him real shall we?" Then she brought her hands to his neck, and snapped it.

 

Jason fell to the ground with a thud, his dead eyes staring at Leo.

 

His mother looked down at Jason.

 

"Oops" She shrugged.

 

Then she walked over to Reyna, making sure that she kicked Jason's head on the way past.

 

She leaned down and picked up at Reyna's sword that was at her side.

 

"Oooo, this is fancy."

 

She threw the sword up and caught it again.

 

"Hmmm yes. I like this. I wonder what happens if I do this"

 

She lifted the sword high.

 

"Reyna look out!" He yelled in panic.

 

Then his mother brought the sword down, and it tore through Reyna's back, instantly killing her.

 

"Oh well this was fun. I killed your best friend, and the girl you love. Actually this is kind of awkward. I need to go now." She said casually. Then she walked out the room, whistling a happy tune.

 

Leo stared at Reyna and Jason with horror, he looked at Reyna's dead form and devastation filled his eyes.

 

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

 

Everyone had just been killed. So fast. His mother had just killed two people. He simply couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

 

"Leo? Listen to me. Whatever you're seeing right now isn't real. It's a curse. You've been cursed."

 

Reyna said. But that was impossible. Leo had just watched his mother kill her. He looked down at her dead body. She was still dead.

 

"Okay Leo, I'm going to try something with you. Close your eyes." Reyna told him.

 

He knew it was impossible, he knew that Reyna was dead, but he hung onto this last thing, in a desperate attempt to escape the truth.

 

"Okay, no matter what happens, keep your eyes closed." Leo nodded his understanding.

 

Leo felt a hand touch his arm, and he jumped back in fear. But the hand followed, and it rested on his arm again and this time he did not jump back.

 

"Good. That hand on your arm is mine, and it's real. What you are feeling on your arm is real. Now believe it's real, and open your eyes."

 

 _The hand is real._ He repeated that in his head over and over again. _The hand is real. The hand is real._

 

The more he thought about it the more he believed.

 

He opened his eyes, and what he saw was completely different to what he closed his eyes too.

 

Reyna was kneeling in front of looking concerned, and Jason was at his side.

 

"Reyna? Jason? What? But that's not possible you were dead. I watched you both die." He told them.

 

It looked like Reyna was about to say something, but Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and Piper burst into the room.

 

"Jason there you are! Look something's happening at the dining pavilion, and we need your help. All your help." Hazel said, talking unusually fast.

 

"What? What for?" he asked, worried.

 

"We uh we can't explain it, but everyone needs to get outside. _Now_." Frank piped up.

 

"Well I'll stay here with Leo and tell him what's happening , and we'll catch up." Reyna spoke.

 

Everyone started at Reyna in surprise, including Leo. He had got the impression that Reyna wanted nothing to do with him.

 

"I think it's the smartest option seeing as I am not one of the 7 and I do not attend this camp"

 

"Okay good, well we need to hurry." Hazel said.

 

Everyone left the room, apart form Jason and Piper, who seemed reluctant to leave him.

 

"Just, just look after him okay?" Piper asked. Reyna nodded, and they left.

 

This was just the perfect time for his mother to show up.

 

"Ooooo, look who's all alone with with his cruuuush? You are!" His mother teased.

 

Leo ignored her and looked at Reyna.

 

"What is going on? You were dead. Jason was dead, how can you be alive?" He asked her.

 

"Kisssss." His mother said, directly into his ear.

 

"The camp was cursed. We're trying to figure out what has happened. You're mother? She's not real. Okay."

 

"Oh just bloody kiss the girl" His mother complained.

 

"It seems pretty real." He told her.

 

"Okay focus on this." She held his hand in hers. "That's real. Okay. This is real. She is not."

 

"Kiss her. Kiss her! Just fucking kiss!" His mother said, in an annoying Janice voice.

 

He blushed.

 

"Okay, yeah." he stammered out. She smiled a tiny smile, and Leo got lost in her eyes.

 

"Kiiiiissss! Just bloody kiss the girl!"

 

"FINE!" He yelled.

 

And then he kissed her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am having a worrying amount of fun writing Leo's mother. not the abuse part, but the "Kissss" parts.  
> love you bros


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth.**

 

 

"So what's this about?" She questioned them.

 

"Well all we know is that there is a powerful god like aura in the middle of the dining pavilion and Chrion thought it would be best to get everyone there." Hazel answered her

 

"Oh. Seems reasonable. I guess" She trailed off.

 

She fell to the back of their wee group, and soon Piper joined her.

 

"Did you see how Reyna was like with Leo?" Piper asked her, despite the fact that she says she's nothing like her sisters, she was always up for a little bit of gossip.

 

"Yeah, you don't think she...."

 

"Yes!" Piper squealed. "I do, and I know for a fact that Leo has some sort of thing for her, he always did, but then Calypso kind of stole his heart, and then she well...... you know." Piper trailed off.

 

She nodded and they fell silent.

 

Annabeth did know. She was there. It was happy at first, Leo was back and he brought a special someone. It was great. But then Calypso collapsed to the ground, with an arrow that had pierced her heart.

 

Leo watched his girlfriend die, and Annabeth suspects that was when Leo died inside. He hasn't been out of the bunker since. The only people outside the Hephaestus cabin who talks to him is Jason and Piper, and Piper said that each time she saw him he got worse. He talked less, and ate less, and started acting distant, as if he was slowly but surely starting to live in his head. Annabeth shook these thoughts from her mind, and keep on walking.

 

When they got to the dining pavilion, it was packed. The whole camp was there.

 

Even without being a kid of Hecate, Annabeth could tell some powerful shit was happening. The Hecate kids looked concerned, so it had to be something powerful.

 

"Hello? Is thing on?" A female voice said, with a heavy Scottish accent.

 

Everybody's head whipped around, to see what looked to be a live hologram of girl standing in the air. She had dark ginger hair, that was tied up, but even then it was long. She had green eyes, that seemed to change to every shade of green.

 

"Max is it on? Max. Don't you ignore me! Is it on?" she asked an unknown person.

 

Everybody was confused, but as if the whole camp was in a trance, nobody moved, spoke or did anything to stop her.

 

"Oh it is. Okay so they can see me now? Ah right thank you Maxwell. So am I being projected to their stupid camp or? Projected okay. Thank you."

 

She turned her attention to the camp.

 

"So who's a good looking powerful witch that put a curse on your camp?" She asked them.

 

She pointed her thumbs towards herself.

 

"This guyyyyyyyy." She said, casually.

 

Somewhere from the crowd, Percy stood up.

 

"Who are you?" he asked her.

 

Her eyes turned cold. Her expression turned dark. There was no playful mood now.

 

"I am your worst nightmare. I am someone you want as an ally. And I am your biggest enemy."

 

The whole crowd went silent. Then Jason stood up from the crowd.

 

"Why? What did we ever do to you." Her eyes turned so cold that Annabeth instantly knew that wasn't a question he should of asked.

 

"That.That's something for later. But for now you shall pay"

 

Annabeth decided it was time for her to do something so she stood up from the crowd.

 

"We will stop you." She said confidently.

 

The girl whipped her head to face Annabeth. Her eyes were mad with anger.

 

"What? Like you stopped Calypso? As I recall you did nothing to stop my arrow from piercing her heart. " She spoke cockily.

 

Piper stood up. She looked pissed.

 

"That was you?" She asked angrily. "But how? Leo's father told them that-" She was cut off

 

"Yeah about that.."

 

The girl flicked her wrist and green mist swirled all around her. When it disappeared, Hephaestus was there. Then she snapped her fingers and it was her again.

 

"Disguise is quite easy to do." She said dismissively.

 

" _You will leave us alone. You lift this curse . You will leave us be_." Piper said, her voice radiating charm speak.

 

The girl looked unimpressed.

 

"Oh? I'm supposed to listen to you? Yeah I'm just going to lift the curse and leave, with no revenge. Yeah let's do that! That's a great idea!!!" She said. The sarcasm in her voice was fatal.

 

Piper looked confused. Her charm speak usually worked, but it just bounced off her.

The girl just laughed.

 

"Oh silly demigod. I can charm speak too. In fact, when you guys were on that silly little ship, going on the stupid little quest, I was learning each and every one of your powers. Granted I can't fly as well as that blonde one. And I can't charm speak you Piper, but can't charm speak me either."

 

From the corner of her eye, Annabeth could see Reyna and Leo join the crowd, they both looked flushed, but Annabeth had no time to wonder why.

 

"How?" Annabeth spoke, her voice loud and confident.

 

"Magic." The girl said, with a sadistic gleam in her eye.

 

"Who are you? At least tell us your name." Percy spoke, sounding just as confident as Annabeth.

 

"Fine. My name is Bella. And I shall be the death of you all." She spoke. a creepy smile graced her features.

 

"You can't just walk into this camp, and make people suffer because something that wasn't their fault!" Jason said, his voice angry and dangerous.

 

Bella whipped her head to face Jason.

 

"What? Like you walked into my house, and slaughtered my family for something that wasn't their fault either?" Her voice was angry, and warning.

 

The whole camp want silent. Suddenly why she was here made a lot more sense. How she was getting revenge by showing people their dead loved ones. But Annabeth was still confused. Her camp wouldn't murder somebody in cold blood.

 

Bella sighed.

 

"I was going to save this for later, but I might as well go and say it now. After I killed that stupid boys girlfriend yesterday I-"

 

Percy spoke up, and Annabeth took this opportunity to sneak a look at Leo. He looked surprised, and a little pissed off, but he mainly looked defeated. Just utterly defeated. She hoped Reyna could help him, because if someone doesn't Annabeth is worried that he might do something irreversible.

 

"Um that was two weeks ago." Percy corrected her.

 

"I- what? Two weeks ago..." She trailed off.

 

She turned her head right and shouted.

 

"Maximuis! Did you use the time teleporter?" She questioned him

 

"Yes..." A muffled that Annabeth guessed to be Maximus said. but they could barely hear him.

 

"Dammit Max I told you not to use to the time teleporter and to use the regular one! You fucking twat!"

 

She turned attention to the camp again.

 

"Well then. Okay so I came back to my house after I killed the bloody girl. I entered my house and I knew something was different. My step mother, my father and my 5 year old brother lay dead in the living room. But that's not all, I go up to my sisters room ,and I find my little sister shot in the head, with her twin hugging her. She was stabbed. Your 'friendly' camp, killed a 5 year old boy, and then stabbed a begging 11 year old mercilessly. When that boy was brutally stabbing my little sister, he whispered 'for Chrion'. So all of course you shall pay."

 

There was another silence which this time Bella didn't let last.

 

"I suppose you lot outta go on a quest. I chose who goes." She told them.

 

"Oh yeah? I highly doubt that. What on earth are you going to do?" Jason said, sounding cocky. Bad choice.

 

Bella glared at him.

 

"This"

 

She then waved her hand to right, and Jason was flung against the closet wall. Piper cried out, but Bella waved her hand again, and she was instantly silenced.

 

"Oh please, he's fine. So as I was saying, I chose who goes. I want- ah shit, what was his name again? K- No it wasn't that, oh bloody hell." She turned away from the the camp. "Oh Maixe, what was that boy's name again." She asked.

 

This time they could hear the owner of the voice clearly, his voice was quiet and low. Nice and smooth.

 

"The cute blonde one?" He asked.

 

"No no, not him, the other one!" She said.

 

"The buff one?" He supplied.

 

"No! The Greek one!" She said dismissively.

 

"The drop dead gorgeous one?" He asked, once again.

 

"No. The _other_ other one." She snapped.

 

"Oh the scrawny one! That's Leo!" he said, hope in his voice.

 

"Yes that one! Thank you Maximus." She said, triumphant.

 

Annabeth sneaked yet another glance at Leo, to see how he reacted. He just shrugged and shook his head, as if he has been told this before. He suddenly snapped his head around to the empty space next to him. That was when his shoulders dropped in defeat.

 

"Okay so." She turned her attention once again back to them. "I want Leo, The cute blonde one, Jason I think his name is. Percy or as Maxie refers to him as 'drop dead gorgeous'. Hmmm who else?" Bella's eyes landed on Annabeth.

 

"Oo, Annabeth, the smart one, that'll be a challenge. I like challenges. Uh Piper, it would be funny to see her fail. Hazel and Frank, the cutest couple ever. And......." Her eyes searched the crowd, before landing on Reyna, who was currently trying to get Leo's attention.

 

"And that one. The one with the dark raven hair. Oh god what's her name." She snapped her fingers.

"Reyna! Okay, so those people can try defeat me. I have been bored lately, so this will change things up. Oh and I'm in Scotland, can you not like tell by my accent. Once yous get tae Scotland, I'll tell yous more then, or maybe I'll leave a clue.. hmmmm.... Anyway, only those who I have mentioned go on the quest, the others can well, the others can get tae fuck. Bye!" She said cheerfully, and then she vanished.

 

Annabeth got down from where she was standing to go to Piper. She was nursing an unconscious Jason.

 

She looked up when Annabeth came near.

 

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked her, her tone and expression serious.

 

"We prepare for a quest, and give that bitch what's coming to her." She said, confident.

 

Piper looked to where Leo and Reyna were. Leo was staring and pointing to an empty space, while Reyna put her hand on Leo's and said a few words. He seemed to understand her, and stopped looking to the empty space.

 

"I'm his best friend." Piper's voice cracked. "How do I do what Reyna does?" She asked her.

 

"He has to let you in, show him you care. Show him that love him, and want to help him." She said.

 

Piper didn't reply. She continued to stare at them. She suddenly got up, hauling Jason up with her.

 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She whispered quietly.

 

"Come on" Annabeth said, grabbing one of Jason's arms and putting it around her shoulder. Piper did the same.

 

"We have a quest to prepare for. And a bitch to fight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Scottish myself and I love to write some Scottish shit. Any way I hope you dudes liked this.
> 
> make sure to comment, it makes my day.
> 
> I love you bros!


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo**

 

"Why did you start that fire? Why'd you do it Leo? Hm? WHY?" Leo's mother hissed his ear.

 

 _Ignore her Valdez_. He told himself. _Do what Reyna does_.

 

He was in the rec room and everyone else was talking about what to do about this Bella chick, while Leo was trying his best to pay attention but it proved to be hard when his mother wouldn't stop talking.

 

He wasn't even supposed to be here! He was supposed to be in bunker 9. but Jake couldn't do it, because seeing his sister everywhere had really messed him up. Nyssa was meant to go if Jake couldn't, but she was to busy trying to stop Jake going completely over board. So Reyna had promised to come with him, and here he was.

 

"So I think you guys should leave later today, the sooner that you guys lift this curse, the better." Clarrise said.

 

Leo could tell she was trying her best to cover up the fear in her voice, but Leo saw the way she was constantly glancing to the left of her.

 

"Yeah, I agree with-" Annabeth was cut off.

 

Suddenly Leo's mother appeared directly in front of his field of vision.

 

"Stop ignoring me. You killed me Leo. I am dead because of you. You must face that. You're a cold blooded killer. That's all you are."

 

He jumped back slightly which caused Reyna (who was seated next to him) to cast a worried glance at him. He shook it off, and smiled at her. But Reyna's expression told Leo that she didn't believe him, and that she wasn't fooled.

 

"Awwww, how cute is that!" Leo's mother went and sat down next to him.

 

She flung her legs on the ping pong table, crossing them over while checking her nails.

 

"God Leo, you're so pathetic. Did you even see the way she looked at you after you kissed her? You know what her face was? It was a disgusted one. God she will probably be sick tonight knowing that you kissed her. She hates you Leo. God she barely, and I mean barely tolerates you. Ha! And here you are thinking that she just maybe has a thing for you too." She taunted him. Then she started to giggle which quickly changed so she was laughing at him.

 

He did his best to ignore her. Leo thinks that if he wasn't so used to holding back his tears, he wold be crying by now.

 

"......Leo?" Piper asked him.

 

His head shot up, and he saw that everyone was looking at him concerned, well apart from Clarisse, who was angrily staring at the space next to her.

 

"Uh what?" He asked, having absolutely no idea what she just said.

 

Her eyes narrowed at him.

 

"Are you okay?" her tone was worried, he face that of concern.

 

"Yeah. Course." _I'm not. I'll never be again._

 

"Are you sure?" she said, not sounding convinced.

 

 

"Piper I'm fine." _I'm lying. Look away, don't see what Iv'e become._

 

"Hm." She pursed her lips. "Well, I was asking you if the Argo 11 is ready." She looked at him like she wanted to say more, but wouldn't because of where they were.

 

"Uh yeah. Yeah it is." He answered her.

 

Once again her eyes narrowed.

 

"Leo are you sure you're fine." She asked him, trying once again.

 

He smiled at her.

 

"Pipes, I promise." _Please don't see, the broken mess of me. The mess I am, the mess I always have been, and the mess I will always be._

 

She finally seemed to drop it.

 

"The Argo is ready and...." Leo tuned her out.

 

He tuned everyone out. He ignored Reyna's worried glances, and he tuned out Annabeth's battle plans. He pretended he couldn't see Jason's sky blue eyes watching him.

 

But the one thing he couldn't ignore, tune out or even pretend wasn't there was his mother.

 

"You were so hard to raise, you were such a burden. Why don't you just die. I bet your friends wish that you could of just stayed dead. Now they have to deal with you. _Again._ Honestly, why don't you just die. It would be so easy, no one would ever have to deal with you again. I want you dead so your friends don't have to face the same burden I did for 8 years. You should want that too."

 

Leo sighed and leaned back. This was going to be long day.

 

 

                                                                 =================$$==================

 

 

When the meeting ended, Leo's mother had told him lies about Reyna so much, and so brutally that Leo was beginning to think they were true.

 

Oh of course they were true! Reyna would never want to be with in a relationship with him, let alone a friendship. Gods Reyna was probably disgusted with him. She would most likely abandoned him the first chance she gets, just like his family did after his mother die- No, after he killed his mother. No wonder his family didn't want him, he knows now that his mother had never wanted him, or even cared for him, but at least she had the decency to cover it up with fake love. If his friends, or the people he thought wanted to be his friend, ever found out that his family leaving him as bait to the greedy foster families, Leo was sure that they would be jealous. They are probably thinking about ways to ditch him right now.

 

Wait, what was he thinking?! Of course his friends liked him, and they are not going to leave him, or are they? Gods he needed Reyna right now.

 

 _But she doesn't need you._ A voice in the back of his mind said.

 

One he knew all to well. One that had been tormenting him since he was 8. His worse torturer. Even when nothing else could get to him, this one still can. This will surely be the voice that drives him over the bridge and into insanity, and then, death.

 

It was his own.

 

He left the rec room without so much as a word to Reyna, in fear of annoying her more than he already has, and made his way back to the cabin.

 

He had a huge migraine, because his mother was not only trying to kill him with words, she decided now would be the perfect time to take up the trumpet.

 

And boy was she bad. The trumpet was supposed to be a beautiful instrument which was capable of such wonderful sounds if played correctly.

 

But his mother just ruined it. She played and played right into his ear. It was as if she was thinking that if her words did nothing to him (which it clearly did), then her awful musicals skills might do the job, and boy was she right. Half way through the meeting Leo was ready to walk out and shoot himself, but Reyna had smiled and held his hand and all thoughts of his mother vanished.

 

Reyna. God he here was again. Thinking about the girl he has a * small * crush on, and how she would never ever, ever even think about him like that.

 

By the time he was at his cabin, he was so exhausted, emotionally and physically, that he just wanted to collapse.

 

And that he did, right into Nyssa's arms.

 

She was surprised for about a minute, but since was used to Leo doing this, she wrapped her arms around him without a word.

 

Nyssa always used to tease Leo about the fact that was she taller than him, but now that they had gotten closer and they hugged more, it proved to be useful.

 

"Oh Leo I hate seeing you like this." She consoled him.

 

"How's Jake" he asked her, but his voice was quiet and weak, and he realised he was crying. Jake and Nyssa. Those two were the only people he trusted enough to let them see him cry.

 

"Don't listen to her Leo. It'll all be over soon, and uh what was that?" She said, her voice soft and gentle.

 

"How's Jake." He said louder. Leo didn't even have to look at Nyssa's face to know that it had just clouded with worry and concern.

 

"He's....He's as about as well was you are." She said, with a light laugh.

 

"Not good then?"

 

"No, not at all." She said, her voice serious.

 

He hugged her tighter now. His mother never said anything about Jake or Nyssa. Possibly because she knows that they have gotten close enough to form a bond that cannot be broken. But he had thought that about Jason and Piper. He still loves them but his mother had made sure that he knew that they hated him, and that they wanted nothing to do with him.

 

Gods he needed a distraction,

 

"Nyssa?" he asked, his voice weaker and more broken than before.

 

"Yeah little brother?"

 

"Sing. Please sing." He asked, sounding hopeful.

 

"Okay" She sighed. "I'll sing." She made it sound like she hated singing, but Leo knew she loved it.

 

" _I'm bleeding out, if it's the last thing that I do._ " She started, her voice soft, and gentle.

 

Looking at the Hephaestus cabin you would never of expected them to be good at singing, but quite a lot of them can sing very well, including Leo. But Nyssa... she was the best in the cabin, her voice was... well her voice was beautiful. When she sang, everyone in the cabin stopped to listen. This time they were lucky, there was no one else in the cabin expect from Jake. Nyssa didn't want anyone to know she could sing, and with a quick check from everyone in the cabin, it turns out everyone didn't really want people knowing about their secret talent, Leo including, so they kept it a secret along with all the other secrets of cabin 9. But this one was different. This was one was their own.

 

_"I'm bleeding out, if it's the last thing that I do_

 

_is bring you down, I'm bleeding out for you_

 

_so I bear my skin and I count my sins_

 

_and I close my eyes and I take it in_

 

_I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you_

 

_for you......"_

 

Her voice was so beautiful and gentle that it lulled Leo right to sleep.

 

A nice peaceful sleep, with the sound of Nyssa's voice just reaching him.

 

But Leo can't have anything nice, and as soon as he slipped fully into a slumbering state, a nightmare came crashing through.

 

 _Oh no..._ Leo thought. _Not this one._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Bleeding out imagine dragons! be sure to check them out.
> 
> as always love you bros, be sure to comment because it's a great feeling when i see someone has commented and it's also a great motivator
> 
> updates are going to get a little slower because i broke my thumb! go me!
> 
> love you dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think of it so far? Pretty sad right? fuck me i nearly cried myself.


End file.
